


Legion of Doom

by dragonmp93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO Director Alex Danvers, Drunk Lena Luthor, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena finally has a lot of friends, Reveal, Well Lena's definition of evil, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmp93/pseuds/dragonmp93
Summary: After Kara snaps again at Lena for making experiments with the black kryptonite, along with the confirmation that Kara and Supergirl are the same person; Lena decides that if everyone is going to treat her like a Luthor regardless of her actions, then she is going to act like one and creates her own supervillain group.But to Alex's amusement and Kara's chagrín, the things are not what they seem, and Kara ends wishing that Lena would build a doomsday device already instead.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night of summer in National City, but inside certain office on the L-corp building, the temperature had drop below zero.

“Lena, how could you have done this to me?” Supergirl said after finding out the experiments that Lena has been conducting on the black kryptonite.

“Excuse me? Since when do I have to report every single of my activities to you?” Lena said angered by being judged for trying to use the possible benefits of the black kryptonite for the betterment of humanity.

“Lena, you lied to me, I thought that we were friends”, Supergirl said.

“Ok, I’m willing to admit that I may have lied about giving back all the black kryptonite”, Lena said, “But do you imagine all the scientific breakthroughs that could be achieved if we use it as a power source”.

There was short silence and then Supergirl said. “And this is not the first time that you have lied to me and broke my trust”.

Lena’s expression on her face slowly changed from the initial annoyance to anger.

“I forgave you for not telling me about that you were making Kryptonite, because I understand that you were trying to save Sam”, Supergirl continued, “but now, I don’t know if I can trust you anymore”.

By now, Lena’s expression had transformed into one of pure rage, even though her voice remained cold and calculated.

“I broke your trust, huh?” Lena let out a sarcastic laugh, “That’s rich, coming from you, Kara Danvers, or should I say, Kara Zor-El”.

Supergirl froze.

“What………What did you call me?” Kara said pushing the words stuck in her throat.

“Kara Zor-El, that’s your real name, isn’t it? That you latter changed to Kara Danvers after arriving to Earth and being adopted by the Danvers family”, Lena said crossing her arms.

“How……..How……..How do you that?” Kara said trying to not simply run away.

“Well, a couple of days ago, I searched into my brothers’ files for every piece of intel and information that he had about you”, Lena said.

There was a much longer and tenser silence before Kara cleared her throat and said: “How long have you know it?”

“Well, I guess that I have always know it, after all, unlike your cousin, you don’t bother to act that much different between identities”, Lena said, “but if I had to say a when, it was the bus incident last week, remember?”

Kara slowly nodded.

“I heard your sister calling you Kara instead Supergirl at some point during a conversation”, Lena continued, “and then there was click in my head and everything became clear”.

Kara cursed herself (and Alex) at being so careless in her head.

“Lena, I can expla-” was all Kara was able to say before being cut by Lena: “Yeah and I can explain the black kryptonite as well, you know”.

Kara opened her mouth again but nothing came out.

“And if you are going to try and excuse your actions, then please don’t use the “I wanted to protect you and didn’t want to paint a target on your back” because I have a .50-cal-rifle aimed at my head once a week already, if you haven’t noticed”, Lena said trying to contain herself and not break her hand by punching Kara.

Kara stayed silent.

“So this is the situation, I lied to you about the kryptonite, the one substance on the planet that can harm you or even kill you”, although Lena’s voice may give off vibes of detachment and coldness, her face expression and especially her eyes told the opposite story, “but you lied to me about your identity, who you were and probably about our whole friendship”.

“Lena, please, it’s not like that”, Kara was finally able to say something.

“Subsequently, I think that it’s for the better that you and I take different paths, after all, a Luthor and a Super will always be at odds with each other”, Lena said trying to not let her voice crack.

“Lena, it’s doesn’t have to be like this, we can talk it out”, Kara said dreading the feeling of being shut out of Lena’s life.

“I broke your trust, remember?” Kara felt as Lena used her own words to cut her deeper than she could have ever been able to with a kryptonite spear.

“Lena, please”, Kara said almost begging.

“Goodbye, Supergirl”, Lena said pointing with her hand at the transparent door to the office’s balcony.

“Lena, listen to me, I can explain”, Kara said as her voice cracked.

“Goodbye, Kara Zor-el”, Lena said using all her determination and force of will to sound as cold and unemotional as possible, then turning her back to Kara.

Kara decided that there was no point of trying to continue and it was better to leave the things to settle down a little.

“Good Night, Lena”, Kara said before leaving the office and flying away.

Lena felt as her eyes got blurry with tears and looked for her phone to talk with the one person that she can trust in a moment like this.

But before doing that, Lena first looked in the office’s cabinets for a drink and found an unopened bottle of tequila.

After open it, Lena started to drink directly from the bottle while she struggled to text Sam.

“Hi”, was Lena’s first message as she wiped the tears that had fallen on the phone’s screen.

“Hey Lena, how is it going?” Sam texted back almost instantly.

“Are you busy?”

“No, I just finished doing the dishes, why?”

“Kara found out theee experimenthos that I was doing with the back kiptonite and I found out that she is supegurld”

 “Lena, are you drunk or the autocorrect has gone crazy?”

“We haddd big fight and im not drunk just drinkink tequila”

“Ok, I’m coming over, where are you?”

“Lcop”

A couple of minutes, a sonic boom was heard and a masked feminine figure landed in the balcony outside of the L-corp office.

After entering the office, Sam removed her ski mask and unzipped her jacket; and found Jess trying to wrestle a half-empty tequila bottle out of Lena’s hands.

“Is that the….” Sam said before Jess finished the sentence: “tequila bottle that you send me to buy yesterday? Yes”.

“And how long ago it was the fight with Kara?” Sam asked concerned.

“Maybe 10 minutes, 15 minutes, tops”, Jess answered.

“Lena may not be a kryptonian but she sure does drink like one”, Sam thought to herself.

It hurts Sam to see Lena like this, so sad and broken.

“Lena, it’s me, Sam”, Sam said hugging Lena while Jess quickly took the tequila bottle out of Lena’s hands and then quickly disposed it down the office’s bathroom sink.

As Lena’s continued to hold onto Sam, now both were sitting in the office’s couch, Sam said: “You can go home now, Jess; I will take it from here, don’t worry and you must be tired”.

“Ok, but you can call me if you need me”, Jess said.

“Thank you and I will”, Sam said with a grateful and warm smile.

“See you tomorrow, Ms. Arias; Good Night, Ms. Luthor”, Jess said before leaving the office.

“Bye Jessie”, Lena said with her voice broken, her eyes, red and puffy, and with tears still falling down her face.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I will always be here for you”, Sam said soothingly trying to calm Lena while caressing Lena’s head and playing with her long hair.

A couple of hours later both had fallen sleep in the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

After Supergirl lift off from the L-corp’s balcony and flew in direction to Alex’s apartment, she couldn’t stop herself from replaying the fight with Lena in her head and think how it could gone differently, all the thing that she could have said instead of what she actually said.

Once Kara arrived to the apartment, she knocked twice, and moments later Alex opened the door.

“Kara?” Alex surprised at seeing her sister on her doorstep, still dressed as Supergirl and in the verge of tears, “Come on in”.

After Kara entered and sat on the couch, Alex closed the door and asked concerned: “What happened?”

“It was true, Lena was experimenting with the black kryptonite”, Kara said with a broken voice, “and she knows everything”.

“Wait, what do you mean by everything?” Alex said still worried while she looked for a pajama that could lend to Kara, so she could take off her Supergirl suit.

“Yes, everything”, Kara said, “She knows that my name is Kara Zor-El, that I came from the planet Krypton, that I changed my name to Kara Danvers when I arrived to Earth and was adopted by your family”.

“But how?” Alex said confused.

“Remember the bus that was hijacked last week?” Kara said and Alex just nodded, “Well, it turns out that Lena was aboard and heard when you called me Kara instead of Supergirl”.

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry, if I h-“, Alex said before cut by Kara, “Don’t be, she would have found out sooner or later; after all, she figured out that Sam and her blackouts were actually Reign and that you weren’t a FBI agent”.

“So I assume there was a big fight, right?” Alex said as she handed the pajama over to Kara.

“Yeah, I was so angry about that Lena had lied to me about the kryptonite again that I snapped at her again and I said that I didn’t know if I could trust again”, Kara said taking off her suit and changing into the pajama, “And that’s when Lena said that she knew I was Supergirl and…………..that….…….we should…..…take different paths because Supers and Luthors will always be at odds with each other”.

“Come here”, Alex said before giving Kara a big hug, “I don’t think that Lena meant it”.

“Really?” Kara said while her lips started quivering and her eyes had already turned red.

“Yeah, I think that the thing that were said tonight were simply product of the moment; you know, emotions running high, blood moving fast, heads getting heated”, Alex said still hugging Kara and rubbing her arm up and down.

“Maybe it was that”, Kara said as a couple of tears felt down her face.

“Just give her some time”, Alex said wiping the tears from Kara’s face, “What about this, we leave for a couple of days and stay with mom, so you and Lena can calm down and clear your thoughts”.

“But what about work?” Kara said.

“Well, a DEO jet can brings us back to city in less than ten minutes if there is an emergency”, Alex said, “Besides, given that Lena now knows that you are Supergirl, so we don’t have to worry about that anymore, James can give you a couple of days off from CatCo, and I’m my own boss, it’s not like the paperwork is going anywhere”.

“Sounds good”, Kara said with a weak smile.

“Oh, cheer up”, Alex said standing and going for a blanket, “Kara, why don’t you search for something funny to watch, while I make some popcorn”.

Once the popcorn was ready, the Danvers sisters wrapped themselves in the blanket and watched Blazing Saddles; then, at Kara’s own insistence, Alex slept in her own bed and Kara slept-fly above the couch.

 

The Next Day.

 

The Danvers sisters had woken up early to get ready for the trip, so after breakfast, Kara left to her apartment to pick up some stuff while Alex prepared her luggage as well.

“Are you ready?” Kara said entering the apartment with her hand bag.

“Yeah, I’m good to go, and I already called Winn to tell him that he is charge and to notify me if anything happens”, Alex said closing the zipper of the luggage, “Did you call James?”

“Yeah, and he told me that I can take as many days as I need”, Kara said, “And how are we going to transport ourselves?”

“The car is waiting outside”, Alex said nonchalantly while looking for her keys.

“That fast? Did J’onn let you borrow his car or something?” Kara said.

“Well, no; but one of the perks of being the director is that you can use the SUVs a much as you want and no one will question it”, Alex said with a big smile.

After Alex found the keys, the sisters left the apartment and then put their bags in the trunk of the polarized black SUV.

“I’ll drive and you will the DJ”, Alex said as she started the engine.

 

A couple of hours later, the Danvers sister arrived to their destination.

“Hi, girls”, Eliza said greeting them from the front porch.

“Hi, mom”, Alex said as her and Kara got off the SUV.

Eliza immediately noticed that Kara wasn’t her normally upbeat self and asked: “Is there something wrong?”

“Lena Luthor found that Kara is Supergirl, Kara found out that Lena had been experimenting with Kryptonite; so they had a big fight”, Alex said unloading the luggage from the SUV.

“Aw, honey”, Eliza said giving Kara a hug, “I made some hot chocolate, we can put some marshmallows in it like back when you had a bad day at school”.

“Okay”, Kara said trying to her best to smile but her eyes showed the true extend of her sadness.

So the three Danvers women entered the house and shared a morning with hot chocolate and telling stories about their teenage days in Midvale, which made Kara feel a little better and lessen slightly the sting caused by her fight with Lena.

By noon, the Danvers were settling and accommodating themselves in their room to stay for a couple of days, when Alex received a message from Winn.

“Who is it?” Kara asked as she finishing taking stuff out of her bag.

“It’s Winn”, Alex said with confused expression on her face, “Oh, that’s weird”.

“What? What happened”, Kara asked curious and slightly worried.

“Apparently, someone broke into Lilian Luthor’s cell”, Alex answered as she continued to read Winn’s report.

“Oh god, did she manage to escape?” Kara said now seriously worried.

“No, that’s the weird part, whoever it was, it wasn’t interested in breaking her out”, Alex continued.

“What?” Kara said as she shared Alex’s confusion.

“Exactly”, Alex said, “Apparently, almost an hour ago, someone made a hole on the ceiling of Lillian’s cell, froze the door, talked to her for more than half an hour and then left”.

“That’s weird”, Kara said.

“The guards say that they heard one or two female voices inside the cell talking to Lillian”, Alex said finishing reading the inform, “And once they are able to break through the ice, they found Lillian sitting in the bed of her cell like if nothing had happened and the guards didn’t found anything that wasn’t already on her cell or suddenly had gone missing”.

“Has Lillian said anything?” Kara said.

“No, at least, not yet”, Alex said lying down on her bed and putting her phone on the night table, “the only things that they have gotten out of Lillian are condescending laughter and the phrase: “ _It was an intimate moment that’s none of your business_ ””.

“Is there any footage?” Kara said finishing accommodating her clothes in the closet.

“No, there isn’t any; given that neither Lillian nor the intruder left the cell, and that after the battle with Reign, they still haven’t replaced the peripheral cameras of the prison, at least not the ones of the wing where Lillian is being currently hold”, Alex said then letting out a sigh, “Winn said that he would kept us updated if he finds out anything at all about the mysterious intruder”.

“So for now, we have nothing”, Kara said lying down in her bed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

L-Corp.

The same morning after.

 

Sam and Lena had spent the night sleeping on the couch, snuggling up to each other. Sam had slept sitting slightly reclined on the couch, while Lena was lying down on the couch with her head and shoulders over Sam’s legs and Sam’s left hand over her chest.

It was around 7:00 AM, and there was a knock on the door that woke up Sam.

“Miss Arias, are you there?” Jess’ voice came through the door.

“Yeah, come in”, the still very much asleep Sam said.

While Jess entered the office with two big thermos, Sam said caressing Lena’s head: “Lena, wake up, the sun’s up”.

“Sam?” Lena said confused.

“Do you remember last night?” Sam said smiling as she played a little with Lena’s hair.

“Yeah, I think”, Lena said trying to get up and sit on the couch, “I remember that I had a big fight with Kara and Supergirl, then I remember that I texted you and……………….”

“And you drank half of a tequila bottle in 10 minutes”, Sam said.

“Well, that explains the headache”, Lena said resting her head on her arms and knees.

“That’s why I brought this, just don’t mind the smell”, Jess handing over one of the thermos to Lena that was full of her own homemade hangover cure, then she handed over the other one that was full of black coffee to Sam.

“So what is in the agenda for today?” Sam asked Jess before chugging the entire thermos in one sitting.

“There are no meetings or reunions for today”, Jess said, “Well, there was a reunion with Mr. Hatwell in the afternoon, but he just called to say that he couldn’t make it today and that he would call again later to schedule another date”.

“Great, so that means that I can spend the entire day taking care of you”, Sam said putting her left arm around Lena’s shoulders.

“But what about Ruby?” Lena said with 1/3 of the hangover cure still in the thermos.

“She is at a camp for another two weeks, remember?”, Sam said resting her head in the Lena’s right shoulder, “So this time, you won’t be able to get rid of me and overwork yourself like you always do in these situation”.

Lena just glared Sam.

 

“Hi, Jess” Eve said, arriving to the office carrying two medium-sized folders, “Good Morning, Ms. Arias; Good Morning, Ms. Luthor”.

“Hi, Eve”, the three women said back.

Noticing the situation, Eve asked Jess almost whispering: “What happened?”

“Ms. Luthor found out that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and in exchange, she found out of the experiments that you and Ms. Luthor had been doing with the black kryptonite”, Jess answered.

“ ** _WHAT?_** ” Eve said as her voice volume was raised abruptly and then lowered just as fast, “I mean, wow”.

“This may taste horrible, but sure it cleans your mind, your eyes and I don’t even feel the headache anymore”, Lena said feeling slightly nauseous after finally finishing the hangover cure.

“That recipe has been in my family for ages”, Jess said.

“Now I remember everything”, Lena said reclining back to the couch, “And Sam, I’m so tired”.

“Of course, you are”, Sam said with a warm smile, “Jess, can you fill the bathtub and prepare a bubble bath”.

“Right away, Ms. Arias”, Jess said.

“And Eve, you are going to the lab, right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I just came here to say hi and see if you needed something from me”, Eve responded.

“So would you mind looking for a blue bag in the locker near the door?” Sam said.

“Of course not, I’m coming right back”, Eve said.

As Jess and Eve left to do what Sam had asked them to; Lena said: “Not that kind of tired”.

“What do you mean?” Sam said.

“I’m talking about that it’s exhausting always having to defend myself from accusations”, Lena said, “That no matter what I do or how much I help everyone who needs it; I never stop being a dangerous, untrustworthy and shady Luthor”.

“Lena…..……..you know that’s not true”, Sam said reclining back as well and then using her left hand to guide Lena’s head to rest on her shoulder now.

“Is it?” Lena said as her eyes started to get red and watery again, “Supergirl used her Kara Danvers identity to get close to me and make sure that I wasn’t a threat to her or have enough of a heads-up if I was”.

Sam didn’t knew what to say, on one hand, she doubted that the things were really like that and Kara doesn’t seem to be the kind of woman that employs such manipulative tactics; but on the other hand, she did send one of her friends to spy on Lena and even break into L-corp’s vaults, besides that Kara was extremely quick in treating Lena like a “Luthor” once kryptonite got involved.

“Well, I don’t know about Supergirl; but I know one thing, you have never been a “Luthor” to me”, Sam said while she caressed with Lena’s head.

“Really?” Lena said as voice cracked a little.

“You have been there for me in the lowest points and the darkest moments of my life; you showed me that even though I thought that it was the end of road, there still was a light at the end of tunnel”, Sam said as she wiped the sole tears that sliding down Lena’s face, “Lena, you were that light; and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, or the entire planet as well, for that matter”.

“Thank you, but you may be the exception that proves the rule”, Lena said with a sad smile, “And no, Ruby doesn’t count”.

 

Unaware to them, Jess and Eve had came back and had heard part of the conversation.

“Excuse me, Ms. Luthor; but with due respect, I had worked under your brother’s orders until I became his personal assistant and let me tell you that you are absolutely nothing like him”, Jess said surprising Lena and Sam.

“Yeah, and Ms. Luthor, I may not know your brother personally, but I really doubt that a “Luthor” would have gave me the opportunity to put my degree in practice and works so hard to selflessly help humanity”, Eve added while she carried the blue bag that Sam had asked her for.

“Thanks you girls, I didn’t knew that you have such positive image of me”, Lena genuinely surprised.

“See, now there is 3 exceptions to rule; well, 4, counting Alex”, Sam said with a cheeky smile.

“Alex?” Lena said.

“Didn’t she ask you for a kryptonite twin swords set last week?” Sam said helping Lena to get up from the couch.

“Oh yeah”, Lena said, “And thanks again; you have no idea how much this means to me”.

“Your welcome”, Sam, Jess and Eve said that made Lena to have a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jess and Eve left the office to do their jobs, Sam said: “Come on Lena, let’s get you on the bathtub so you can rest and relax”.

Once inside the bathroom, Sam helps Lena took off clothes, she was already barefoot from the night before, so the next step was removing the dress that she had been wearing since yesterday, but there was no hurry.

First, Sam unzipped the back of the dress, “accidentally” breathing on the back of her neck and trailing with her finger behind the zipper as it travelled down Lena’s back, then she picked up the strings of the dress, one with each hand and slowly started to slide them off Lena’s shoulders, and then she continued holding while lowering the dress as if it’s to stop the dress from falling too fast.

“Sam, what……are you doing?” Lena said repressing a moan.

“I’m just helping you to get out of your dress”, Sam said trying to sound as innocently as possible.

Lena stepped out of the dress once it hit the floor and Sam was mesmerized for a moment at seeing Lena in her stylish and sexy lingerie.

“Sam? Sam? Sam?” Lena said noticing that Sam had seemly zoned out for a bit, “Would you help me get in the tub?”

Once Lena slid into the bathtub and covered up to her shoulders by the water and the bubbles, she took off her bra and panties, then dropping the soaking lingerie to the side outside of the bathtub.

“You know, sometimes I think that I should stop swim against the current and become a supervillain like all the Luthors do”, Lena said closing her eyes, leaning her head back, resting it on the border of the tub, “But then I think about all the innocent people that would get hurt by my actions and I simply can’t bring myself to jump into the abyss”.

Sam, who was sitting on the floor next to the tub with her back against the wall, said: “Well, who said that would have to hurt innocents to count as a supervillain”.

 “Sam, what are you talking about?” Lena said thinking that she misheard and that the bath was taking effect faster than she thought.

“What I’m talking about is that a supervillain can simply fight a local superhero, with any other goal or even what to do if the superhero is defeated being more of a “I will cross that bridge when I get there” matter”, Sam said with a mischievous smile.

“It seems that a part of the Worldkiller still remains inside of you”, Lena said opening her eyes but not lifting her head, just tilting it to the left just enough to make eye contact with Sam, noticing that she had that twinkle in her eyes, “What’s going on that head of yours?”

“Hey, blame Ruby, who made me re-watch Megamind with her last month”, Sam said, “But all of the Worldkiller powers did came back though”.

“So what are you really suggesting?” Lena said hating to admit that Sam’s idea did sound interesting.

“That you should become an Anti-Luthor”, Sam said as her smile grew bigger.

“Anti-Luthor?” Lena said giving Sam a funny look.

“Yeah, Lex Luthor did some genuinely good thing in order to keep up appearances and for PR purposes, while he plotted in secret to kill Superman and take over the world”, Sam continued, “So you instead can openly plot to take over the world to keep up appearances, while you save the world in secret”.

Lena started to seriously consider the idea, it seems that it would even benefit everyone’s mental health; it seems that almost the entire city has been holding its breath waiting for the other shoe to drop since the first moment that she put a foot on National City, also everyone would be finally justified in treating her like a Luthor.

As well as she would be able to work in peace at last, without having to worry about if people would take her actions in the wrong way, doubt her intentions or think that she has ulterior motives.

“Besides, we could figure out a way to get something useful out of CADMUS”, Sam said, “Maybe we can send all the data recompiled by those horrible experiments to Alex and see if the DEO has some use for that”.

“You have been thinking this for a while, isn’t it?” Lena said raising an eyebrow, “And yeah, I had forgotten that CADMUS was still active despite not having a criminal mastermind as leader anymore”.

“Only the CADMUS part”, Sam said and simply shrugged, “In fact, I was about to tell you that we should go and talk to your mother about how to take control of CADMUS”.

“My Mother? Why her?” Lena asked somewhat confused.

“Well, she used to run that thing, so she would save us a lot of time if she cooperated”, Sam said, “And didn’t you tell me that when your mother was captured along with Edge, she said that she wanted to make it up to you? Well, this would be a good way to prove if she is genuine in her intentions”.

“We aren’t breaking her out, right?” Lena asked with slightly worried tone in her voice.

“Of course not, unless that’s what you want”, Sam said reassuring Lena, “This would be like a trust test for her”.

“And what if for playing to the supervillains someone gets hurt?” Lena said still somewhat worried and undecided about the whole thing.

“Well, it’s not like we are going to put Supergirl in an actual death trap”, Sam said with that sinister smile of hers that always send Lena’s mind straight to the gutter, “Even if she failed to escape, the worst thing that it could happen would be a pie in the face or a couple of orgasms”.

Lena closed her eyes again, and started to imagine herself dressed as a dominatrix in a windowless room and the only source of illumination being a couple of red sun lamps, and in the center of the room, there was Kara dressed as Supergirl, bound and gagged, strapped in an X shape to some kind of high tech contraption.

Lena imagined herself starting to walk towards Kara, and the sound made by the heels of her thigh-high boots filling and echoing the otherwise silent room; then she imagined Kara’s restrained body, struggling to get free in a rather alluring way and her voice and callouts for help being muffled by the metallic muzzle strapped to over her nose and the lower part of her face.

Then she imagined that she removed her own leather corset and removed Kara’s skirt, leaving exposed the lower part of Kara’s high-cut Supergirl bodysuit and leaving Lena only in her thong and boots; afterwards, she imagined that she started to kiss Kara’s neck while her hands started to rub the inner part of Kara’s thighs.

When suddenly Lena opened her eyes and noticed that she had started playing with herself, one of her hands was between her legs while the other was playing with her already hardened nipples.

Feeling herself so close to a climax, Lena decided to continue when she saw that Sam was no longer with her in the bathroom, instead in her place, it was the blue bag that Sam had asked Eve to bring from the lab; so Lena closed her eyes and continued imaging all the things that she would do to a restrained and gagged Supergirl until a loud moan escaped her mouth.

Half an hour later, Lena came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes on the bag, a blue wrap top and high-waist black dress pants.

Sam lifted her stare from some papers that she was looking at and said in a mocking tone: “I thought that you didn’t thought about Supergirl while you were doing it”.

Lena just blushed fiercely while glaring her.


	5. Chapter 5

“So what do you want to do now?” Sam said leaning back on the office chair.

“I want to go and have a talk with my mother”, Lena said still blushing by Sam’s previous remark.

“ _Really_ _?_ ” Sam said raising her eyebrow and putting her arms over the headrest and behind her head.

“Everyone wants me to be a Luthor and a Luthor is what they are going to get”, Lena said with a big grin.

“So should I call and tell them to get ready the Helicopter?” Sam said picking her cellphone.

“Well, I was thinking that, if you don’t mind it of course, you could fly me there”, Lena said biting her lower lip; “After all, my experiences with helicopters and planes haven’t been the best ones”.

“Of course not; just let me look where I left my ski mask last night”, Sam said getting up from the chair while hiding her laughter at Lena’s luck when flying.

“Besides, that way we can skip a lot of paperwork and formalities”, Lena said.

“So do you want this to be your first official supervillain activity?” Sam said after finding and fitting the ski mask over her head, getting only a wink from Lena as an answer.

Then Sam went to the office’s door and leaned out to tell Jess: “Lena and I are going out and we may not return for a while”.

“Ok Ms. Arias, I will get the messages if anyone comes asking”, Jess’ response could be heard from beyond the door.

Once Sam zipped her jacket and pulled the ski mask down her face and leaving only her eyes visible; Lena couldn’t help but stare at how nice Sam looked in that form-fitting leather jacket and those tight jeans that along with the ski mask, it made her look like a sexy bank robber.

“So how should I carry you?” Sam asked, “I have never flown with someone else except for the times I have slowly floated 3 feet above the ground with Ruby”.

“Well, Kara always carried me bridal style; so I think that’s the safest way”, Lena answered innocently.

“ _Sure,_ that’s was totally the reason of why she did it”, Sam said in mocking sarcasm.

“ _Oh shut up_ ”, Lena said blushing again and though the ski mask covered Sam’s entire head except for the eyes, Lena could feel her taunting smile.

As they walked to the balcony of the office, Lena said: “Remember that my mother is being hold in the north wing of the prison”.

Afterwards, Lena got on position and accommodated herself in Sam’s arms; then Sam lifted off and flew away in direction to the prison.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived to the prison and Sam landed on the ceiling of the north wing.

“So let’s look for Lillian”, Sam said using her X-ray vision.

Both walked over the ceiling for a while until Sam stopped and said: “There she is”.

So after Sam struck down the reinforced concrete a couple of times to create a decently sized hole on it, Sam and Lena gently floated down into Lillian’s cell.

“Hello, Mother”, Lena said to the recently awaken woman.

“Lena?” Lillian said confused and half-sleep.

“ _Did I wake you up?_ ” Lena said with a fake smile.

“Have you come here just to tell me that?” Lillian said annoyed and focusing more in the masked stranger standing behind Lena, “Or have you come to finish me off?”

“Good Morning, Mrs. Luthor”, Sam said after pulling up her ski mask but without taking it off completely, “I’m Reign, the Worldkiller, at your daughter’s service”.

“Sam? Well, I always thought that there was something off about you”, Lillian said trying to hide her surprise.

“Sam, are you sure that you want to show your face to my mother?” Lena said turning to Sam.

“Lena, please, I’m not your brother”, Lillian said getting up and sitting on her prison bed, “I may dislike aliens, but I’m not going to take on one who in a straight-up fight, can leave Supergirl in a coma state with her bare hands fair and square”.

With a big and smug smile, Sam got in position and used her super-breath to freeze the cell’s door and then said: “This will give us some time and privacy”.

“So why are you two here?” Lillian said.

“Well…………” Lena didn’t know where to start; this is not a conversation that she thought that she would have with her mother.

“Lena found that Kara Danvers is Supergirl”, Sam blurted out.

A big and satisfied smile appeared on Lillian’s face and not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice said: “Really?”

“Yeah”, Lena said letting out a sigh, “but you are not surprised, why?”

“I knew about that and I have for a long time”, Lillian said, “I guess that love is really blind if it took you this long to find out”.

This caused Sam to start giggling, and Lena to start blushing and think that this definitely was not a conversation that she ever thought that she would really have with her mother.

“So not only have you known all this time, but also you have done nothing with that information?” Lena asked genuinely confused because this wasn’t her mother’s usual M.O.

“Well, I figured out that whatever device or plan I could come up with against Supergirl wouldn’t be as good as anything that you would come up with against her; so I decided to stay silent and let nature run its course until today, that brings you here”, Lillian said reclining herself against the wall with a smug smile.

“You know, I’m not here to break you out of prison” Lena said crossing her arms.

“Of course you aren’t, I didn’t raise a brainless idiot”, Lillian said after a small laugh, “I know that you are here because you want to take over CADMUS, maybe you want some secrets to blackmail some members of the board, or how access the backdoor of the CADMUS’ servers, or to know who are all the investors and which are all the bank account numbers”.

“How do you know that?” Lena said admittedly weird-out by her mother’s behavior.

“Lena, you may not be my biological daughter and I will never get a motherhood award; but there are some things that a mother simply knows about her daughter and this is one of those things that I know about you”, Lillian said as the expression on her face softened.

This made Sam think about how she can easily tell when Ruby has had a rough day at school as soon as she picks her up after classes, or when she is crushing on someone, without even a single word coming out of Ruby’s mouth; maybe what Lillian is saying has some truth on them.

“Are you aware that I’m not going to continue your work at CADMUS and probably will give all of this back to the DEO, right?” Lena said.

“Indeed, I have accepted that simply you are a different kind of Luthor and that’s okay for me”, Lillian said with a somewhat warm smile that slightly unnerved Lena due to not being her usual psychotic one, “Do you remember what I said after I tried to kill Edge?”

“Yeah”, Lena said feeling uneasy about this whole thing and her mother, well, acting motherly.

“I really meant it”, Lillian said, “So do have a pen and somewhere to write?”

After Sam found some receipts and one of Ruby’s plush pens in the pockets of her jacket and handed them to Lillian, she started to write the bank account numbers on them.

Around half an hour later, Lena and Sam had learned all the CADMUS’ secrets that Lillian was aware of, that would let them take over smoothly and without much resistance and if that didn’t worked, well, Sam still was an invincible killing machine.

Hearing a lot of noise outside of the cell, Lena and Sam decided that it was time to leave; so once Sam adjusted and pulled down the ski mask over her face again, Lena said: “Goodbye, Mother and Thanks”.

“It was nothing”, Lillian said waving them, “Have fun girls”.

Lena started to wonder if her mother was drunk or high; or if the jail time had started to take a toll on her sanity.

And with that, Sam carried Lena outside of the cell through the same hole in the ceiling that they had entered, and then lifting off carrying Lena in a bridal-style again.

Ten minutes later, the prison’s guards were able to knock down the cell door and break through the ice, but to their surprise and bafflement, all that they found was Lillian sitting on her bed with a big sinister smile on her face, a big hole on the ceiling and concrete debris on the floor.

 

_Several Hours Later_

 

After an exhaustive interrogatory, where they got nothing out of her besides of Lillian laughing at them for hours; when she was returned to her cell, Lillian was informed of several upgrades authorized by the Prison Warden, courtesy of a mysterious benefactor, besides that the hole had been repaired.

After Lillian was locked in her cell, she admired the new things in her cell, like the wall-mounted LED TV, the oak bed with an orthopedic mattress and satin sheets, and a small table on wheels with a small metal cover on top of it, when she took it off, there was a small cup of red jelly and a handwritten post-it note that said: “I hope that I remember correctly your favorite dessert because you will get one every day” that it was signed as L & S.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Sam and Lena arrived back to L-corp, and after entering to the office from the balcony, Sam took off the ski mask along with the jacket and Lena said: “Well, that was……….. _interesting_ ”.

“Yeah, it was weird and frankly off-putting seeing her acting nicer than usual”, Sam said.

“So, let’s see if she was telling the truth for once in her life”, Lena said.

While Sam checked the bank accounts in the office, Lena went down to the lab and saw Jess and Eve seemly sharing lunch time on an improvised table outside of the lab; and seeing that they were so busy talking and laughing, Lena didn’t wanted to interrupt them and being careful of making the minimum noise possible, she entered the lab.

Forty minutes later, and after making sure that this wasn’t some kind of trap, Lena checked that, indeed, there as backdoor in the servers of CADMUS that gave her complete to access to all of the files detailing their activities and operations, along with all the discoveries that they have made by experimenting on aliens for all these years.

When Lena was about to leave, Eve entered the lab apparently having finished her launch and said: “Ms. Luthor, how do you feel?”

“Much better now, thanks for asking”, Lena responded with a smile.

“Jess’ beverage is a miraculous cure for hangovers”, Eve said, “Anyways, back to work”.

“Yeah”, Lena said before Eve disappeared into the deeps of the lab.

Once back to the office, Lena asked curious: “So? Did you find anything?”

“Every single account is legit, most of them are from respected and well-known investors and the total amount is around $7.23 billion”, Sam said satisfied.

“The backdoor at the servers is real too”, Lena said.

“So what’s next? Do we strike now?” Sam said with a sinister smile.

“Not yet”, Lena said looking for the post-it note stack, “I want to think this through first; besides I want to do something first”.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“I want to thank my mother”, Lena said with a cheeky smile, “ _In a Luthor way_ ”.

“Are you going to hire a hitman inside the prison?” Sam said.

“No, the _other_ Luthor way”, Lena said.

“And that would be…..……” Sam trailed off.

“Well, if Edge can have a mini-fridge in his cell then my mother can now sleep on an actual bed instead of the glorified cot bed that she currently has”, Lena said triumphant.

“So who are we going to bribe or blackmail?” Sam said raising an eyebrow.

“Just bribing the Prison Warden”, Lena said

“Wouldn’t this raise suspicions?” Sam asked.

“If I went personally, yes, probably”, Lena responded, “But not, if my mysterious masked associate went in as my representative”.

“ _Associate?_ ” Sam said faking being offended.

“ _OK Fine,_ partner-in-crime and best friend”, Lena replied, “Besides, no one at L-corp is supposed to know about shady super-villainous plots; not even my completely innocent CFO”.

They shared a small laugh and then Sam said: “So, besides of the new bed, do you want her to have something else?”

“Yeah, a TV and that a portion of jelly is served to her every day; I’m kind-of sure that’s her favorite dessert”, Lena said.

“Do you think that they would agree?” Sam said as she put the jacket back on and grabbed the ski mask without putting it on.

“Everyone has a price, specially that kind of people, and I’m the kind of person that can afford paying that price”, Lena said with a smug smile.

“ _As you wish, Mistress_ ”, Sam said making a mock bow.

“And Sam, tell them to forward this note to my mother along with today’s jelly”, Lena said while handing a handwritten post-it note to Sam.

“ _ **So now I depart to execute your dark mandates, my Sinister Mistress**_ ”, Sam said mockingly with a bombastic voice; that made Sam and Lena laugh harder this time.

Once Sam left the office, she approached Jess and said: “Jess, I will be out for a couple of hours; so could you please keep an eye on Lena?”

“Of course, Ms. Arias”, Jess said with a warm smile, “And how is she?”

“She is in better mood now; I even made her laugh a couple of times”, Sam said slightly concerned, “But the fight with Kara affected her pretty deeply”.

“I will take care of her”, Jess said before Sam left and took the elevator to the parking lot.

 

_A couple of hours later._

 

Sam was finishing putting the groceries that she had bought in the back of her car, when she received a text message from Jess that said: “Ms. Luthor is drinking again and locked herself inside the office”.

She just let out a loud sigh.

She had gone to buy some groceries for dinner after going to the jail where Lillian was being hold, and still amused her the sudden expression change that the Warden had when the mysterious and scary masked woman that had entered flying to his office, handed him a 6-figure check in exchange of some mundane luxuries being sent to Lillian Luthor’s cell and handing her a plain and simple post-it note.

Sam would swear that the man’s eyes went from wide-open in fear like a couple of fried eggs to literally transforming into the money symbol in less of a second, once he saw the amount written on the check.

After driving back to L-corp as fast as she could, Sam arrived to the office and saw Jess helping Eve opening the locked door with a couple of hair buckles.

When Sam was about to use her powers to knock down the door, there was a click and the door opened.

“Eve, you are a genius”, Jess said.

“Well, I only learned how to do this because I often forget my keys”, Eve said sheepishly.

“What happened?” Sam asked before entering the office.

“Ms. Luthor requested that I would bring her back some papers that she had left at the lab, and when I came back the door was locked”, Jess answered.

After the three women entered the office, they saw Lena laying down on the sofa, with an empty shot glass in one hand and an almost empty vodka bottle in the other.

“Girls, want to join me?” Lena said with a drunken voice as she lifted up the hand with the vodka bottle, “Come on, my secretary is locked outside, my lab assistant is busy in the lab and my best friend is away”.

Sam, Jess and Eve looked at each other seemly thinking the same thing: “She is not drunk, she is completely wasted”.

Sam moved towards Lena and crouched in front of her, taking the shot glass and the bottle off Lena’s hands and putting them in the floor, then said: “Lena, it’s me, Sam”.

“Sammy, is that you? Give me a kiss”, Lena said before grabbing Sam’s face and giving her a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

While Jess and Eve did their best to hide their giggling, Sam could feel her cheeks burning red hot and thinking to herself that if anything, Lena was still a good kisser.

After that, Sam stood up and approached Jess and Eve to tell them: “I’m going to take Lena to my house. You can take the rest of the day free and tomorrow as well”.

“Sammy, where did you go? I want another kiss”, Lena said before getting up from the sofa and almost immediately collapsing to the floor.

Thankfully, Sam was able to catch Lena before she hit the floor with her super reflexes.

While Eve checked on Lena, who apparently had passed out, Jess asked: “Do I call an ambulance?”

Lena suddenly opened her eyes and said before dozing off again: “Kara Danvers is a bitch and Supergirl can choke”.

The three women shared a small relief laugh, and then Sam said: “It’s not necessary, it seems that she is just tired”.

Afterwards, Sam lifted off Lena in a bridal style, and said: “It’s better that we let her sleep”.

“Call us if you need anything or if anything happens”, Eve said.

“Thanks”, Sam said as the three walked out of the office with Sam carrying out a sleeping Lena.

Then Eve and Jess said their goodbyes to Sam, and Sam then took the elevator to the parking lot and walked to her car, and after accommodating Lena in the backseat, she drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Five days later._

 

“No peeking”, Lena said cheerfully as Jess guided the blindfolded Sam to the lab.

The blindfold was actually was a piece of lead strapped over Sam’s eyes by several metal straps around her head.

“What do you want to show me?” Sam said, “And why do I have to wear this thing?”

“Come on, we are almost there”, Lena said.

As the three women entered the lab, Lena said almost whispering: “Eve, quick, press the button”.

“Can I see now?” Sam said curious about why Lena has been so mysterious today.

“Yeah, you can take it off now”, Lena said.

After Sam took off her metallic blindfold and dropping it in a nearby table, Sam saw what all the fuzz was about.

It was a transparent large case that contained a black bodysuit, with the Worldkiller symbol on the chest, made of some kind of highly reflective red material.

“A Worldkiller in jeans is not that scary, don’t you think?” Lena said with a mocking tone and cheeky smile.

Sam giggled slightly and the said: “Is this my outfit?”

“Yes, it was an old project; and Eve and I have been working on it for the last couple of days”, Lena said, “It’s a mix of nanotechnology, Kevlar, several polymers and spandex”.

“Can I try it?” Sam said.

“Of course, that’s why I brought you here”, Lena said taking a ski mask that was near a computer, then handed it to Sam, “But first, put this on”.

After putting and adjusting the ski mask around her head, leaving only her eyes visible, Sam opened the case that contained the bodysuit and took it out.

“Isn’t a little small?” Sam said examining the bodysuit.

“Don’t worry, the fabric can be stretched, but its better if you take your clothes off before putting it on”, Lena said.

As Sam stripped down to her red bra and matching thong, Lena couldn’t help but stare at Sam’s body.

“Are you enjoying the show, Lena?” Sam said while she finished taking off the pants of her grey pantsuit.

Feeling Sam’s mocking and mischievous smile through the mask, Lena blushed and her face went red almost instantly, but she refused to dignify that with an answer; while Jess and Eve did their best to hide their laughter.

So after Sam finished putting on the bodysuit, which covered her completely from the neck down, she said: “It feels tight, but also soft and comfortable”

“Yeah, and now we have to activate the suit”, Lena said trying to fix her eyes on the computer, instead of gazing Sam and admiring how the bodysuit snugly fitted to Sam’s body and showed all of her sexy attributes.

Being aware of this, Sam started to pose around the lab making sure that her ass or her breast stood out each time, and then she started giggling after seeing how obvious were Lena’s attempt to not look at her; which caused even more disguised laughing from Jess and Eve.

After letting out a loud sigh, Lena said annoyed: “Anyways……..Jess, could you please help Eve setting the ionizing laser ready and in position?”

“So where do I stand?” Sam asked.

“Close to the robotic arm, please”, Lena answered.

Once Lena finished setting up everything, she said: “This is going to be quick and painless, so don’t worry”.

“Ready?” Lena said, then Jess and Eve replied: “Ready!”.

The robotic arm moved up and down a couple of times, covering Sam with purple light coming out of the ionizing laser; which made the suit change from a dark blue to a black color and even though the inside remained soft, the outside had taken a more tough and strong structure, besides that ski mask had seemly fused with the rest of the bodysuit and a couple of lenses had been created on the eye holes.

“Among other things, the suit now will give you enough air to stay in space or underwater continuously for a week”, Lena said satisfied.

“This is awesome, thanks Lena”, Sam said excited, “But now, how do I take it off?”

“That’s easy, just press the small button on the back of your neck”, Lena said.

It’s was a little difficult for Sam to find the small button, but when she found and pressed it, the mask reverted to a normal ski mask, and the suit retracted itself into the ski mask, leaving Sam again in her lingerie.

Sam pressed it again, and the ski mask transformed into the suit’s mask and the suit was covering again her whole body.

“So do you want to try the new suit?” Lena said with a sinister smile.

“Of course” Sam said.

“What about we visit our friends at CADMUS”, Lena said.

“Sounds good”, Sam said.

 

_Two days later._

 

Sam and Lena were sharing lunch with Jess and Eve at the lab, and telling stories about meeting the inverters and members of CADMUS.

“You know, the biggest chicken, out of all of them, is the current CADMUS chairman”, Lena said between laughs.

“Yeah”, Sam said laughing as well, “He appeared to be all tough and fearless until I send his guards flying against the wall and his knees started to shake like crazy”.

“But no one was killed, right?” Jess asked still confused and slightly worried about this whole situation.

“No, of course not; fortunately, everyone seemed to understand that you shouldn’t cross or stand in the way of a Luthor, especially when said Luthor is the friend of the Worldkiller”, Lena replied with a reassuring smile.

“But we had to rough up several and lift by the neck, at least, a couple of them”, Sam added, “Anyways, one thing that it never got old was how pale their face became when they heard my Reign voice”.

“I’m pretty sure that more of one pissed himself after hearing you”, Lena said, “Besides, the Worldkiller symbol glowing in a blood red tone also helped to scare them”.

“So what’s next?” Eve said.

“For now, wait until all the necessary formalities and procedures are complete and the bank accounts are transferred to my name, and continue with the experiments that we have been performing with the black kryptonite”, Lena said, “Also I guess that it’s time that I announce to the world that now I’m a supervillain”.


	8. Chapter 8

_The next day._

 

The Danvers sisters had come back to the DEO after spending the last few days with their mother Eliza.

“It’s good to be back at work”, Alex said as the sisters walked down one of the halls of the DEO base.

“Well, it was good to have a couple of days off to clear the mind as well”, Kara said already dressed as Supergirl.

Once the sisters arrived to the command room, Winn greeted them and handed Alex two folders, one significantly bigger and thicker than the other.

“So what are these?” Alex asked.

“One is the general summary of what was happened in your absence”, Winn answered pointing out to the big folder below the small one, “The other is all the information we have about Lillian Luthor’s mysterious visitor”.

“So I assume that Lillian continues with her taunting silence and has said nothing about it”, Kara said taking and skimming through the report.

“Exactly”, Winn continued, “But thanks to the help of the airport’s radars that were nearby, I was able to determinate that, at least, the mysterious visitor is either an alien or a meta-human with the ability to fly”.

“Are you sure of that?” Alex said.

“I’m 99% sure of it, I compared the readings of it with the readings of everything that we have in the database, including all of our own aircrafts, and even the Lexosuit”, Winn replied, “And the only things that were similar were Kryptonians or Martians”.

“So this leaves us where we started and even more confused”, Alex said.

“Yeah, and this could mean that there is a new unknown threat to the city as well”, Kara said.

 

After this, Winn went back to his computers while Kara and Alex walked towards Alex’s office.

Once there, Kara mocked her sister a little about how much of a mess the office always is in.

“I still don’t understand how do find anything inside _this disaster zone_ ”, Kara said mockingly.

“How long no one except me moves anything here, I know exactly where each thing is located”, Alex said defensively.

Kara’s eyes were drawn to a document on top of a pile of papers, which had the L-corp logo on it, and said: “I wonder if the things have cool down with Lena, and we can talk again”.

“Well, even if it hasn’t, Lena is not the kind of person that would do something crazy and ill-advised because of a stupid fight”, Alex said.

“Yeah, I guess so”, Kara said with sadness in her eyes.

“Just give her some time and her space to assimilate what happened”, Alex continued.

Just as Alex had finished speaking, Winn rushed into her office almost without breath, to tell them that they need to come to the command room now, fast.

After they went back to the command room, Winn played the message that had just been transmitted to the entire city.

Alex and Kara were surprised to see Lena on the screen saying: “Good Morning, National City”.

 

* * *

 

_10 minutes earlier._

 

“Everything is up and running”, Lena said, “But I don’t know, are you sure that this is the appropriate look?”

Sam smiled and then said: “Of course, there is no better way to show that you are being serious about becoming a supervillain”.

While Sam was wearing one of her accustomed blue pantsuits, Lena’s outfit was quite unusual and uncharacteristically casual.

It was an oversized pink t-shirt, grey baggy sweatpants, and black fuzzy claw slippers; besides that Lena had no makeup on and her long hair was loose and messy.

“You think?” Lena said still unsure about it.

“Please, I can count with one hand the amount of people, besides me, that doesn’t think that Lena Luthor sleeps in gala dresses, uses high heels as slippers, and wakes up every single morning with full make-up on and perfectly stylized hair”, Sam continued, “So seeing you like this, it will really help to drive the point home and confirm that you had lost it for real”.

Lena laughed a little and then said: “Ok, fine; I will get in position and you will tell me when the recording starts”.

Once Lena got in position, in such manner that her entire body was within the frame of the camera, and after Sam gave her the signal, she said: “Good Morning, National City”.

“You may be wondering why I’m addressing you in this manner, instead of a more usual press conference or media event”, Lena continued, “Well, I haven’t heard of the first supervillain that hosts an elegant gala to announce being one to the world”.

Then Lena walked towards the camera, until only the upper part of her body was visible on the camera and said: “You heard that right, I, Lena Kieran Luthor, am a supervillain; because guess what, _all of you were right all along,_ a Luthor can’t be anything but evil, and I’m just like my brother and my mother”.

Lena got closer to the camera again until it became a close-up of her face and said: “So National City, be sure to remember this face, because this is the face of the upcoming chaos, and soon enough this will be the face that will defeat Supergirl and will have her begging on her knees”.

After Sam gave her the signal that the recording was over, Lena asked sheepishly: “Too much?”

“Absolutely not, it was amazing, I guess that giving big dramatic speeches runs on the Luthor Family”, Sam said with a big smile while she finished the processing of the recording.

“Well, you know what they say, _“If you lie down with dogs, you'll get up with fleas”_ ”, Lena replied.

“And when you said that you would bring Kara to her knees, you were thinking on a Supergirl that wasn’t exactly defeated and what she was begging for wasn’t exactly mercy, don’t you?” Sam said teasingly.

“ _Shut up_ ”, Lena said blushing and then sticking out her tongue.

“Anyways, the video is ready and in around five minutes, the entire city will see it”, Sam said, “So let’s go back to L-corp and thus I can play the part of innocent concerned friend and law-abiding CFO”.

 

* * *

 

“I stand corrected”, was all that Alex could say after the message finished reproducing.

Kara’s only reaction was her mouth hanging open and her general shocked expression.

“So what do we know about this?” Alex asked still stunned.

“Do you remember how we transmitted Cat’s message during the Daxamite Invasion?” Winn asked, and after Alex only nodded as an answer, then said: “Well, Lena hacked into it and uploaded her pre-recorded video”.

“So it wasn’t live, huh? And did find the source?” Alex asked Winn again.

“I was able to triangulate the position and found out that the message came from an old abandoned store in the city center”, Winn replied.

“I’ll go, I need to get to the bottom of this”, Kara said as she was finally being able to say anything at all.

“Be careful, we have to be extremely cautious now”, Alex said before Kara left.

A minute later, Supergirl arrives to the abandoned store and only found a laptop on top of a small table and a camera on a large tripod connected to the laptop.

After scanning the building, Kara takes back the laptop and the camera back to the DEO, to see if something of importance can be found.

Back at the DEO and after handing the camera and the laptop over to Winn, Kara said: “I’m going to L-Corp; I need an explanation from Lena, because this can’t be what it looks like”.

“I think that this should be handled by Kara, at first”, Alex said, “If Supergirl goes and demands an explanation now, the situation might scale out of control”.

“I guess that you are right. Wish me luck”, Kara said before leaving to look for her normal clothes, and then putting then on a small bag.

 

_A couple of minutes later._

Supergirl arrived to L-corp and landed on the helipad located on the roof of the building.

So after putting on a white blouse and grey dress pants over the suit, Kara went down the stairs to what is, technically, Sam’s office.

When Kara arrived to Jess’ desk, Jess couldn’t help herself and greeted Kara as “Ms Supergirl”.

“Wait, what did you call me?” Kara said surprised and confused.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers, I couldn't help but listen the fight that you had with Ms. Luthor”, Jess said embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Jess. Forget it”, Kara said with a smile, “I have bigger problems to deal with right now”.

Once Kara disappeared into the office, Jess took her phone and texted Eve, warning her and Lena about Kara’s presence in L-corp.

 

Sam, who had been checking the online reactions to Lena’s broadcast on her phone, faked reading a report when Kara entered in the office.

“ ** _Supergirl_** …..….I mean………. _ **Kara** ,_ Hi; what brings you today to my humble domains?” Sam said with the most sincere fake smile that she could.

“You know it too?” Kara asked appalled and somewhat annoyed.

“Yes, Lena revealed it to me in the middle of one of her drunken rants, the same night that you two had fight”, Sam replied, “Eve knows it as well”.

It took a lot of self-control for Sam to not show how amusing she thought it was the way that Kara’s face felt when she told Kara about Eve.

“Does someone else know?” Kara said.

“Not that I know of”, Sam said, “Anyways, I guess that you are really here for Lena’s message to the city, right?”

Kara only nodded in response.

“Lena had been staying in my house since the night of the fight, until yesterday’s afternoon, when I left her alone for like an hour to pick up some groceries; and when I came back home, she had already left”, Sam said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Thanks for taking care of her”, Kara said, “These last of couple days has been rough for me as well”.

“Yeah, I thought that I was making progress with her, but the moment that I leave her alone, she disappears”, Sam said noticing how Kara tried to scan the room in a concealed way, “Maybe you should go and ask Eve to see if she knows something”.

“Eve? Why her?” Kara said trying to sound casual and uninterested.

“Well, she is Lena’s lab assistant and, maybe, she would tell things to Supergirl that she wouldn’t to her boss”, Sam said with a sinister smile.

Kara was already on her way to the door when Sam said it, so she didn’t saw Sam’s expression or Sam texting Eve.

 

After helping Lena hide on the panic room that they had been building, in case of L-Corp being under-siege, Eve got Sam’s text that said: “Kara is on her way, in case you still want to do what we talked about earlier”.

Deciding to go ahead with the plan, Eve took the electric baton from a nearby table and positioned herself with her back to the door, being near the desk where the specially modified itching powder that Lena had been working on the last couple of days was.

Feeling that someone had entered into the lab and then a hand on her shoulder, Eve closed her eyes then activated the electric baton and struck the stranger with it.

When Eve opened her eyes again, she saw that who had entered the lab was indeed Kara, and the impact of the electric shock had been strong enough to send her tumbling backwards to the floor, hit the desk and make the bag that contained the powder spill over her head and most of her body.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Supergirl”, Eve said feeling slightly guilty about going along with Lena’s and Sam’s idea, “With that weird message from Ms. Luthor, I thought that someone had come for L-Corp’s projects”.

“It’s ok, _*cough*_ I’m _*cough*_ sorry for _*cough**cough*_ entering and scaring _*cough**cough**cough*_ you _*cough**cough*_ like that”, Kara said, as besides the intense itching, the powder had also caused a strong coughing attack.

After undoing and loosening off her blouse, revealing the symbol and most of the upper part of the Supergirl suit, and Eve handing her a glass of tap water; the coughing attack had lessen considerably, but the itching not so much, and Kara was finally being able to stand up again.

“So, _*cough*_ do you know something _*cough*_ about the message or what Lena could be _*cough*_ planning?” Kara asked.

“No, I had no idea that Ms. Luthor was planning any of that”, Eve answered.

“Have you talked _*cough*_ to her recently?” Kara said.

“The last time that I saw her was yesterday, in the morning; and she looked so happy, she and Ms. Arias were talking about having a girls’ night”, Eve replied.

“I see, if Lena contacts you; don’t hesitate to _*cough*_ contact me or contact James Olsen”, Kara said while fixing her clothes and again buttoning her blouse, “We don’t know what Lena is up to, and can hurt someone or herself”.

“Don’t worry, I will”, Eve said doing her best to make her smile genuine and sincere.

 

After saying goodbye to Eve, Kara left the lab and took the elevator directly to the roof, where transformed herself back to Supergirl, and flew away in direction to the DEO, as confused as before and also blaming herself for that fight with Lena that started this entire spiral.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, who had seen everything through the security cameras, waited until she heard that Kara had left the building; and then came down to the lab laughing loudly, along with Jess.

As Lena was coming out of the panic room with a big satisfied smile, Sam entered the lab and high-fived her.

“That went perfect, couldn’t ask for a better execution”, Lena said proudly.

“Is Supergirl going to be alright?” Eve asked feeling a little guilty for what just happened.

“Of course, it’s was simply itching powder, but only modified to have the equivalent effect on a Kryptonian”, Lena said.

While Jess helped Eve calm down her nerves, Sam said: “So what’s next?”

“I think that it’s time to make my first formal supervillain plot”, Lena said with a mischievous smile.

“I guess that you already have something in mind”, Sam said.

“Yes, and Supergirl will soon learn about the stench of defeat”, Lena said winking at Sam, that made Sam giggle a little.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how was it?” Alex asked after Supergirl came back to the command room of the DEO.

“Well, Sam took care of Lena since the fight we had, until she disappeared yesterday in the afternoon; and she along with Eve and Jess know that Kara Danvers is Supergirl because Lena told them while she was drunk”, Kara replied while she tried unsuccessfully to not scatch herself.

Visibly amused, Alex tried her best to not laugh at her sister when Kara's force of will seemly had ran out, and she started to scratch herself desperately.

“And what happened with that?” Alex said trying to keep a straight face.

“When I went to the lab to talk with Eve, I apparently scared her and she knocked me over a table with some kind of taser, and a bag of itching power fell on top of me”, Kara said.

At this point, Alex couldn’t contain herself anymore and started to laugh, much to Kara’s annoyance on top of the intense and unstoppable itching all over her body.

 _“_ ** _ALEX!!_** _”_ , Kara screamed.

“Sorry”, Alex said sheepishly but still giggling, “Let’s get you cleaned up”.

So after several showers, a couple more with a fire hose and a chemical bath, Kara was finally free of the torturous itching; but unfortunately, her suit had to be burned and replaced, after every attempt of cleaning up the powder from it was proved unsuccessful.

 

_4 days later._

 

“Kara, are you seeing it?”, Kara heard Alex’s voice through the communicator while at work in CatCo.

“Oh Rao, Lena is completely crazy”, Kara replied surprised at seeing the transmission that was being broadcasted to every screen and device available in the city.

“Supergirl, I know that you are watching, so let’s play a game”, Lena’s voice echoed through every device, with her long hair still being a mess, with large and noticeable eye bags, and wearing what it seemed to be Sam’s college’s gray sweatshirt.

“Is it live or just another recorded message?”, Kara discretely asked.

“Winn says that’s this is a live broadcast”, Alex answered.

And before Kara could ask about tracking the transmission, she heard Lena saying: “And just one thing before we start, your friends shouldn’t waste time trying to track me down, I have already taken many precautions and you will run out of time before you find me”.

“Is it true?” Kara asked again through the communicator in her ear.

“Winn says that it would take him, at the very least, two hours to break through all the protocols and encryption and I don’t know what else”, Alex said.

Kara sighed and continued watching as Lena said: “The game is pretty simple, you will have to resolve a series of riddles that will eventually lead you to my current location, where you can arrest me or whatever”.

Lena then walked out of the frame and a masked feminine figure entered carrying a large metal box, and after it was unloaded on the floor and opened, it was showing that whatever it was inside the box had a digital display timer on top of it.

“So Supergirl, riddle me this: What kind of room has no doors or windows?” Lena’s voice could be heard while the camera was being moved and adjusted to show the stopped timer clearly on screen.

Lena’s voice was heard one last time before the timer was activated and started to count down: “You have 30 minutes to solve all the riddles; I will be waiting for you”.

While James distracted the CatCo employees, Kara slipped away to transform into Supergirl and fly to the DEO.

  

* * *

 

 

After leaving the camera running showing the countdown timer, Sam flew with Lena to a nearby building where they could watch everything after Supergirl arrives.

“So what’s the answer?” Lena said curious about the riddle that they have given to Kara and the DEO to solve.

“A mush _room”_ , Sam said giggling like a little girl.

Despite earning the occasional groan from Ruby but she always found it funny nevertheless, Sam’s love of puns, jokes, and other word plays was really endearing, in Lena’s opinion.

“But how is that supposed to lead her to us?”, Lena said, “That’s the only riddle and it’s not a clue at all”.

“I know, but I also know that Alex has never been good at wordplays, so she hates them and it’s going to give up after five minutes, then she is going to look for a different method to find us”, Sam said with a big grin on her face, which wasn’t visible because her entire body was covered with her super-suit.

 

* * *

 

“What kind of room has no doors or windows? What kind of room has no doors or windows? What kind of room has no doors or windows?” Winn said repeatedly to himself trying to force his brain to come up with an answer for the riddle.

“This is stupid”, Alex said crossing her arms.

“So any luck?” Kara said as soon as she arrived at the command room of the DEO.

“No, we have no idea either, and what kind of stupid game is this?” Alex said in a frustrated tone.

“A game that if we lose, Lena might blow up a part of the city”, Kara said worriedly.

“And that’s not everything, at least now we know that Lena is not working alone, but I wonder who is that masked woman?” Alex said.

“Let’s try to focus on the riddle first”, Kara said.

“To the hell with this; Winn, you said that you managed to triangulate the signal somewhere in the city’s downtown, right?” Alex basically screamed.

“Yeah”, Winn replied slightly startled at the sudden voice volume raise.

“Someone must have seen something, check the emergency calls, maybe there is something there”, Alex ordered.

“Got it”, Winn as he started to work on his computer.

While Winn searched the emergency services networks, Kara said: “Do you think that Lena is who visited Lillian days ago?”.

“Perhaps, after all, Lillian promised to her to be a more supportive mother when we arrested Edge; also, Winn said that the radars that were close to the prison detected a flying living being, who may or may not be that masked woman that we saw today in Lena’s broadcast“, Alex said still with her arms crossed.

After a couple of minutes, Winn said: “I think that I got something”.

Then he projected his computer in the main screen of the command room and said: “15 minutes ago, the Hawkin Building got its automatic evacuation protocols activated but no emergency was reported. And then there is this......”

A compilation of several clips from the security cameras on the inside of the building started to play, showing how a black haired pale woman in a grey sweatshirt entered the building while everyone left following the evacuation routes.

Unfortunately, the quality and the angles of the video weren't good enough to run a full facial recognition software, but Kara had no doubts: “That’s definitely Lena”.

“Are you sure?” Alex said.

“Yeah, I would recognize her anywhere”, Kara said.

“But how she could slip in so easy after proclaiming herself as a supervillain? Even when taking into account the confusion of the false alarm?” Alex asked confused.

“Pretty much everyone pictures Lena as a fairytale princess in skin-tight cocktail dresses; so messy hair, eye bags, and sports clothes can keep her beneath suspicion”, Kara answered.

“Anyways, the many cameras inside the building follow Lena’s path until she goes up through the rooftop access, where there is no camera installed”, Winn said.

“So there is no time to lose, I'm leaving now”, Kara said.

“Kara, wait”, Alex said while handing her a headlamp with an integrated camera, “In case the countdown is for a bomb and you need guidance”.

As Kara was fitted the headlamp in her head, Winn tried to give her the address of the building in a piece of paper but she declined and then said: “I know the building, a couple of L-corp’s subsidiaries have their offices there”.

After leaving the base, Supergirl was flying in the direction of the building, when she heard Alex’s annoyed groan through the communicator that apparently was left open, which prompted her to ask: “What happened?”.

“Winn looked up the riddle online and the answer is a mushroom”, Alex said in a defeated tone.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”, Kara said confused.

“I don’t know”, Alex replied.

  

* * *

 

 

“So what’s in the box, anyway ?” Sam said while she and Lena were in the rooftop of a building across the street waiting for Supergirl to arrive.

“A bomb”, Lena said nonchalantly as she adjusted her binoculars.

 _“ **A BOMB!**._ Well, at least Kara has high durability as part of her powerset”, Sam said.

“I mean a _stinky_ bomb, in fact, it’s the mother of all the stinky bombs”, Lena said with a smug smile.

“Really?”, Sam said curious about what Kara was getting herself into.

“It’s the mix of several military-grade chemicals used for crowd control, rotten meat, decomposing biological waste, moldy Limburger and Roquefort cheese, along with sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulfide”, Lena continued, “It’s the worse smell in this planet, and probably, in the universe as well”.

“Isn't that overkill considering that Kara has super-smell?”, Sam wondered.

“Well, where any self-respecting supervillain would be without overkill elements?” Lena said with an even bigger smug smile.

Thanks to Sam’s super-senses, they noticed when Supergirl arrived at the rooftop of the Hawkin building, and could easily spy her.

“Remember to alert me of when Kara tries to disarm the bomb”, Lena said while she was holding her binoculars with one hand and taking a small remote control out of her pocket with the other.

“Of course”, Sam said while she concentrated on Kara and the bomb.

Supergirl after a quick scan of the place removed the four metallic panels that made-up the box and it revealed the structure of the bomb with the small vial containing a clear liquid in the center.

“It seems that Alex advised her against moving the bomb, due to the possibility of the presence of pressure sensors that could detonate it”, Sam said.

“That’s a good one, gotta kept it in mind for a future plan”, Lena said.

Afterward, Kara, with Alex guidance, started to search for the way to disarm the bomb while the timer was still counting down, which by now showed 22 minutes remaining.

Once Kara snapped the first cable with her hands, Sam let knew Lena about it, and then she pressed the button on the remote that activated the bomb and caused that Kara to be engulfed by a cloud of thick white smoke that quickly started to dissipate into the atmosphere moments later.

“I hope that the smell hasn’t permeated the inside of the building”, Sam said.

“That’s why we activated the evacuation protocols, they lock and seal up the building completely once triggered”, Lena said while she saw how the smoke cloud slowly revealed that Kara was now crouched on her knees and elbows on the floor.

“I think that we should leave while Kara is busy worshipping the porcelain god”, Sam said and then she let out a small laugh.

Lena couldn’t resist giggling a little as well and then said: “But first, could you do something for me?”.

“Sure”, Sam said.

“Can you throw this to the rooftop where Kara is?”, Lena said before taking out a blue sphere about the size of a large marble from her pocket.

“So what is it?” Sam asked after throwing it.

“A solidified chemical solution that dissolves itself into a cloud that neutralizes any smell after around 10 minutes when in presence of sulfur, that I found by accident when creating the stinky bomb”, Lena replied.

 

* * *

 

Kara could hear Alex’s increasingly worried voice blasting through the communicator, but all Alex got as a response was what it resembled barfing sounds.

After being initially blinded by the smoke, Kara was feeling how cold sweat ran down her face in her prone position due to that horrible smell that completely surrounded her, there was also that nauseating sensation that started to overwhelm her, forcing her to relieve her inside of what apparently was container for electronic waste that (un)fortunately was nearby.

After feeling that her liver, her lungs, or her stomach were going to come out of her mouth, Kara started to regain her composure despite that her legs were still shaking.

Unaware of Sam’s and Lena’s presence, or that they had left, or the blue sphere that had landed a couple of feet away from her; Kara was finally able to speak.

“Oh god Kara, are you alright?”, Kara heard how Alex’s voice boom into her head.

Noticing that she had accidentally taken off the headlamp and left it on the floor, Kara said: “Yeah”.

“We lost visual contact, are you hurt by the explosion?”, Alex said in an extremely worried tone.

“I'm fine, it was a stinky bomb, there were no explosives involved”, Kara said still having to support herself on a nearby wall.

“A stinky bomb?” Alex asked confused but still worried.

“Yes, it seems that this whole theatrical display from Lena was a trap to detonate a stinky bomb on me”, Kara said annoyed and still feeling weak.

“So all of this was just an over-elaborated harmless prank?”, Alex continued, “It’s pretty fitting of her if you think about it”.

“Hey, it’s wasn’t that harmless, I just had my stomach involuntarily pumped”, Kara said.

Kara huffed as she heard Alex’s unsuccessful attempt to not laugh at her sister’s most recent misfortune; but at least both were relieved that it had been a silly stinky bomb instead of a nuke, taking into account all the knowledge and skills that Lena had acquired over the years.


	10. Chapter 10

After coming back to the DEO, and submerging herself in industrial amounts of tomato juice, taking baths that were mix of peroxide, baking soda, and liquid soap, besides several showers; Kara was finally able to get rid of the pestilence of the stinky bomb.

 

_ The next day. _

 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?”, Alex said.

“Well, if there is someone in this city who knows what Lena is up to, it’s her”, Kara said.

“But do you really think that Lillian is going to tell you something?”, Alex asked still not sure that isn’t a complete waste of time.

“I doubt that she would speak right away, but maybe, I can goad her into gloating and revealing anything”, Kara replied.

“Good luck”, was all that Alex said before Kara left the DEO.

 

After flying to the prison where Lillian was being held, Supergirl was guided by one of the guards to a room, where she could talk with Lillian with some privacy.

A couple of minutes later, Lillian arrived escorted by several guards, cuffed at her hands and feet, with a chain connecting them at the front.

After Lillian took a seat and by Supergirl’s request, all the guards left the room and mounted guard themselves out of the room.

“So Supergirl, what brings you to my humble home in this beautiful morning?” Lillian said with it seemed to be a genuine and warm smile, but that didn’t stop Kara from feeling a shiver running down her spine.

“I have come to talk about Lena”, Kara said.

“She got you good with that stinky bomb, isn’t it?” Lillian said with still that unnerving smile.

“Wait, how do you know that?” Kara asked.

“My dear Kara, I have my means, even still inside this prison; and you know what they say, there is no substitute for experience and with the age comes the wisdom”, Lillian answered while she laid back on her chair.

“Anyways, I'm afraid that Lena has gone off the rails and snapped completely”, Kara said.

“Yeah, your family tends to have that effect on my family”, Lillian said dryly.

“If you know something, please tell me”, Kara said.

“But where is the fun in that; besides, even if I knew anything, why should I tell you?”, Lillian said.

“Please, Lena may hurt someone or herself”, Kara said.

“Now you care about Lena getting hurt, huh? You are just like cousin”, Lillian said as her facial expression turned into a scowl.

“What are you talking about?”,Kara said.

“But the funny thing is, not that I agree with it, but it can be argued that Lex wasn’t what you would call an innocent white dove and that your cousin’s behaviors and actions towards him weren't completely unjustified”, Lillian continued.

“You are clearly delusional”, Kara fired back.

“Maybe; but unlike them, the same can't be said about you and Lena,” Lillian said.

“You don’t know Lena, you don’t know what are you talking about”, Kara said as Lillian was starting to get the desired reaction from her.

“Oh really? Lena has only wanted one thing in her entire life and that it’s being recognized as a good person despite being related to me and to known supervillain Lex Luthor”, Lillian said with a sinister and smug smile as she saw Kara’s expression slowly changed by her increasing anger.

“I'm aware of that”, Kara said as she put her arms on the table and clenched her fists.

“Well, to me, it’s doesn’t look like that; and despite all my attempts to teach her how to be a proper Luthor, the only thing that Lena learned was to take pride in her intellect; maybe if i had been a better and more caring mother, her psyche would have been in a better state”, Lillian continued taunting Kara.

Kara had no reply and started to grit her teeth while her anger built up.

“But all in all, Supergirl, I'm so proud of you”, Lillian said as voice tone softened along with her expression and her smile become less smug and more seemly sincere.

“You **what**?” Kara said surprised and confused.

“Yeah, I'm proud that you achieved in a couple of years what I couldn’t do in two decades”, Lillian continued, “You got Lena to finally embrace what it really means to be a Luthor and you have brought her to the dark side, as they say, where she has always belonged”

Even though Lillian’s words were anything but praise, her facial expression and voice tone were eerily familar and similiar to Eliza’s when she got a perfect score on an exam or when Alex won a trophy in a sports competition.

“So for that, I will be eternally grateful to you, Supergirl”, Lillian continued with her mockery.

By now, Kara was completely enraged and too angry to articulate a sentence, while her fist started to shake and her knuckles to turn white due to how hard she was clenching them.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lillian said faking concern, “Anyways, why waste this opportunity, and you strike me down with all of your hatred”.

Then Lillian moved her body to put her right cheek the closest she could to Supergirl’s face without standing up from the chair and taking into consideration her restraints.

Supergirl wished that she were the kind of person that wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, but even though her blood was boiling in rage and her eyes had started to glow blue on and off and on again, she couldn’t bring herself to hit Lillian.

“Thought so”, Lillian said with that characteristic evil smile of hers and laying back on the chair, then in a higher voice volume so she could be heard outside of the room, she said: “Guards, we are done here”.

The guards entered and before any of them asked, Supergirl said: “Yes, take her away”.

Lillian left the room accompanied by the several guards, not before saying one final insult: “Goodbye, Girl of Molten Steel, it was nice to see you again”.

As Lillian was walked back to her cell by the prison guards, a feminine rage-filled anguished scream was heard echoing through the halls, and Lillian’s smile grew wider.

 

After flying back to the DEO, Kara arrived at the command room and asked Winn a little too loud: _" **WHERE IS ALEX?** ”_

Winn jumped in his chair and almost fell on the floor, then he answered: “I don’t know, I swear”.

Noticing that Lillian’s words had affected more deeply than what she was willing to admit, Kara cleared her throat and took a deep breath, then she said: “Did she said where she was going?”.

“No, before leaving in her bike, she only said that she was going to get to the bottom of this”, Winn replied.

Perceiving that Kara’s fists were still clenched and shaking, Winn asked: “So the talk with Lillian didn’t go as planned, is it?”

“Yeah, Alex was right, that was a very stupid and horrible idea”, Kara said before leaving, “If anyone needs me, I will be in special training room blowing off some steam”.

Moments later, Winn felt how dust started to fall from the ceiling and the floor started to vibrate.


	11. Chapter 11

After Kara had left to talk with Lillian, Alex left as well and drove in her bike to L-corp; there had to be something inside that would clarify this entire mess.

Assuming that Sam wouldn’t know anything and therefore she wouldn’t be able to help her, Alex decided to sneak into the building through the cargo entrance in the back of the building.

Once she hid her bike between the cargo trucks in the underground parking space, Alex started to navigate the place while doing her best to avoid being detected, with a taser ready in one hand and her 9mm pistol ready in the other.

Alex continued walking until she arrived at the elevators, where after searching on the panels of several elevators, she saw one of the L-cop workers opening an elevator with a key, the elevator was larger than the others and the panel only had the letter buttons, like R, C, G, and the basement buttons, besides also had three additional buttons that the other elevators didn’t have that were labeled as L1, L2, and L3.

So after the worker pushed a fully-stacked manual loader into the elevator, Alex sneaked into the elevator and hid crouching behind the boxes that were on the loader while the worker was distracted, then the worker pushed a button and the elevator closed its doors, then started to go down until reaching the L2 floor.

The elevator doors opened, and fortunately, the stack of boxes was high and wide enough that Alex would be hidden from view even if she was standing straight.

Alex heard as feminine grunts came from whoever was trying to pull the loader outside of the elevator, and after a couple of unsuccessful attempts, the loader was finally pulled out of the elevator, and Alex continued to be undetected.

Then she noticed that the L3 button had been selected, maybe it was the worker who pressed it by mistake, or it was the attempts to pull out the loader, so Alex decided to stay in the elevator instead, next the elevator closed its doors again.

Once the elevator opened its doors again in the floor below, Alex left it and walked down the long corridor that had a metal door at the end of it.

After arriving at the door, Alex noticed two things, the first one was that footsteps could be heard inside the room and the second one was that the door was half open.

Being careful of making the minimal noise, Alex slipped through the door and entered the warehouse-like room while keeping track of the footsteps of whoever was on the room with her.

As Alex explored, she saw several of Lena’s inventions, like a structure that was probably the prototype of the stinky bomb, also there was the lead bomb that she had handed back to Lena after the incident with the Children of Liberty; meaning that this place must be where Lena stores her devices.

While she searched for any clue for Lena’s next step or plan, Alex started to feel a little nervous as her footsteps were the only ones heard in the otherwise silent room.

Even though her senses were trying to warn her about the presence of something that was observing her, following her, stalking her; she couldn’t the detect it but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something just outside of her peripherical vision either.

As Alex examined a device that resembled some kind of blaster, she felt how something moved and placed itself behind her, but before she could react, a hand covered in a Kevlar-like material was strapped over her mouth and an arm wrapped Alex’s arms behind her back.

She tried to struggle, but whoever had captured her was inhumanly strong; then Alex felt how her feet were no longer touching the ground, afterward, her captor started to float and carry her outside of the room and towards the elevator.

After a lot of useless struggling, she even tried to kick her captor but it seemed that she was kicking a steel beam instead; the hand that was muffling Alex’s mouth was removed, and then used to activate the key-operated elevator.

Her captor was undoubtedly the mysterious masked woman that is working with Lena and which was seen when Lena lured Kara into the stinky bomb.

“Let me go, where are you taking me?” was all that Alex was able to say before her captor covered her mouth again after pressing the L1 button.

“Relax”, a shiver traveled down Alex’s spine when she thought that she recognized that voice, but it can't be her, she was there when the Worldkiller was defeated.

Once the elevator went up to the L1 floor, Alex was carried into the lab where she saw that Lena was working on something.

 

“Did you find it?” Lena said as she heard that the lab’s door was opened, but without lifting her stare.

“Yeah, I have it here”, Lena was taken back when she heard Sam replying in her Reign voice because down here there was no point of hiding because, after all, the only ones that regularly spend their time in the lab besides Sam were her and Eve.

Lena was even more surprised when she lifted her stare and saw a fully-suited Sam hand-gagging a struggling Alex.

“Alex, hi, what an unexpected visit”, Lena said smiling and still recovering from the surprise.

“Found her snooping around the tech depot downstairs”, Sam said still using her Reign voice.

“Mmmmpph”, Alex tried to speak, but the hand over mouth silenced her pretty effectively.

“I think that we owe you an explanation”, Lena continued, “So either we can speak as civilized and peaceful people or you can remain like this until I have finished explaining myself”.

Alex took a deep breath and then nodded, besides being rather confused by what Lena meant as “we”.

“So will you listen to me before taking any action?” Lena asked.

Alex nodded again.

“I would like to state, that in my defense, your sister was who started it”, Lena said as Sam let Alex go and then handed her a small vial with purple liquid inside it.

“Lena, what is this and what is going on?” Alex said while she rubbed her lower jaw.

“I think that I should start with revealing who has been helping me”, Lena said, then Sam deactivated her suit and took off her ski mask.

 _“ **SAM?** Is that you?”_ Alex said surprised at seeing who has been Lena’s mysterious masked helper this entire time.

 _“Hi, Alex”,_ Sam said softly using her normal voice instead, not exactly caring that she was only wearing a black bra and matching thong at the moment.

“But how?” Alex said pretty much flabbergasted by the reveal.

“Ruby found me one morning sleeping on the ceiling like around 3 weeks, or maybe a month ago”, Sam said.

“You mean…” Alex said before being cut by Sam, “Yeah, floating several feet above the bed”.

“Kara still tends to do that sometimes”, Alex said with a smile, “Yet, Lena said that the test showed that you were fully human now, what happened ?”.

“What actually happened is that what I did back then was a quick comparative test between a sample of Sam’s blood and a stored sample of who I thought was my _very normal_ human friend Kara Danvers; so for all intents and purposes, that test was only useful for proving that the Worldkiller programming had been purged out of Sam’s body completely”, Lena explained.

“Do you now have all the powers from the Worldkiller ?” Alex said.

“Yes, I have the kryptonite immunity, the powers absorbed from the other Worldkillers, everything”, Sam replied.

“Was this how you found out that Kara is Supergirl ?” Alex asked again.

“No, I never made the connection until I heard you calling her Kara”, Lena said sheepishly while Sam and Alex giggled a little.

“Ok, now I kind-of understanding it, but what about this whole _“I'm a supervillain now”_ thing?” Alex said.

“Lena got fed up with always being treated as evil and shady, even by Kara if there was kryptonite involved”, Sam said.

“Since I did that announcement several days, I felt that there is no longer an extremely heavy height over my head anymore; this kind of mental peace is something that I haven't felt since before my biological mother died”, Lena said.

“But what you have done so far is barely mean much less evil?” Alex said as she started to blush as her brain finally started to process the fact that Sam was standing in front of her in a really sexy lingerie set.

“Well, neither Sam or I am interested in hurting anyone, so we settled on April’s fools pranks with supervillain-level technology”, Lena said.

“So all of this is basically just an overly-elaborate and way-too-complex petty revenge scheme against Kara ?” Alex said as she tried to not be as obvious in her staring at Sam’s body.

“In short, yes”, Lena said bluntly.

To Alex’s relief, Sam put the ski mask back on and activated her suit again, but to her dismay, unfortunately, her blushing and staring hadn’t gone unnoticed due to Sam’s saying in a mocking tone: _“Did you enjoyed what you saw Director Danvers?”_

At hearing this, Alex’s face quickly went from pink to bright red, something that made Lena giggle a little.

“Anyways, before I forget, take this”, Lena said before handing to Alex a memory stick and a small folder.

“What is this?”, Alex asked.

“Enough resources for DEO to take back control of CADMUS”, Lena answered, “The folder has all the bank accounts and the identity of every investor, and the memory stick contains the backdoor to the CADMUS servers”.

“Where did you get this?” Alex said while she examined the folder.

“Courtesy of my mother, it seems that she really intends to be a better mother”, Lena said.

Alex lifted her stare from the folder with a worried expression, but before she said something, Lena said: “And before you ask, I checked everything by myself first, so don’t worry, everything is legit and even the CADMUS current board agreed to play nice”.

“Well, to achieve that, some roughing up had to be involved to soften their position”, Sam said in her normal voice.

“I recognize several of these names, a couple of them are world-renown philanthropists, I would never guess that they supported CADMUS in secret”, Alex said.

“There are several big names in that list, but if they are not willing to play nice with the law, well, then another visit from the Worldkiller would be necessary”, Sam said.

“So Lillian gave you this without asking for anything in exchange”, Alex said still a little confused about it.

“Yeah, that weird me out as well”, Lena continued, “Also, she has known that Kara is Supergirl for god knows how long”.

“Wait, what ?”, Alex said surprised.

“Yeah, did Kara never told you anything about it ?”, Lena said.

“No. But maybe that’s why Kara went to talk to her in prison”, Alex said.

“Really ?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah, I told her that it was a terrible idea but she insisted”, Alex answered.

“I hope that Kara doesn’t let my mother get under her skin, she may be truthful in her intention to reform, but she would never pass an opportunity to mess with a Super”, Lena said.

“Who are we kidding, Kara is so going to lose her temper and give that satisfaction to your mother”, Alex said then her, Lena and Sam shared a small laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

While Alex was checking the folder that Lena had handed her, Sam approached her and hug her from behind.

“So will you join us on our _evil_ crusade?” Sam asked in a teasing tone.

 _“What?”_ Alex said trying and failing to not get distracted by the feeling of Sam’s strong, protective, warm, toned, firm, big, buff, and amazing arms around her body.

“You know, joining us and helping Lena in her plans”, Sam continued, then getting closer and whispering into her ear in a sultry tone, “And while she is busy with Kara; we could play around and have our fun too”.

A whimper escaped Alex’s mouth while her mind was filled quickly with unspeakable thoughts about all the things that she wanted to make to Sam and all the things that she wanted that Sam made to her.

Sam let go the hug, and Alex able to turn around and see the only part of Sam’s body that wasn’t completely covered by the suit, her beautiful brown eyes through the transparent lenses of the suit.

“You mean…”, Alex’s throat suddenly dried up and no more words were able to come out of her mouth, but Sam was able to effortlessly continue and finish the sentence in the same sultry tone of before and smiling under her mask: “If you want, _anything_ that you want”.

By now, Alex had blushed furiously and her face was redder than a stop signal, so she was grateful when a ding was heard and grabbed Sam’s attention.

Next, Sam moved away towards the source of the ring sound while intentionally swinging her hips to drawn Alex’s eyes towards her toned ass.

“Did Lena vacuum-sealed Sam into that suit or something?” Alex thought to herself while she watched how Sam’s ass moved side-to-side while Sam walked away.

The source of the sound had been a small mini-elevator that brought down to the lab a small tray with a metal cover on top of it.

Before grabbing the small tray, Sam picked up a remote control and pushed a button, that caused a section of the lab’s wall, next to Alex, to seemly glitch out and disappear, revealing a welded iron bars cell door.

“Wake up, breakfast is ready”, Sam screamed in her normal voice while she walked in direction to cell’s door carrying the small tray.

“When I get out of here, you will pay for this”, Alex heard and recognized the feminine voice coming out of the cell.

Still madly blushing and still being unable to speak, Alex turned to Lena for an explanation.

“If you are wondering, yes, that’s Colonel Haley”, Lena said as she walked closer to Alex, “She has been our guest for almost as long as Sam’s powers had been reawakened, after she tried to blackmail me and Sam into working for the government’s black ops by threating Ruby in a Godfather-style; we don’t know how she found out but no one else seems to know”.

After lowering the small tray to the floor, Sam pushed it with her foot inside the cell under the iron bars door; and then said: “Words, words, words. If you want to get out of here, you just need to sign the deal and leave me and my daughter alone”.

“ **You wish** ”, Haley said as she reached for the tray.

“See you later then”, Sam said before pressing the button on the remote and the wall seemly materialized again hiding the cell.

At seeing Alex’s confused expression, Lena continued with her explanation: “It’s a modified version of what I used to keep Reign in check for a while, despite being pure non-solid energy, it works just like a real wall except for that air can go through it”.

“And what is the deal about?” Alex asked finally being able to speak again.

“A legally-binding document where in exchange of a quite generous payment, Haley would forget everything she knows about me”, Sam replied.

“Well, this explains her mysterious disappearance or why Lucy was named her replacement so fast”, Alex said.

“So, you haven’t answered my question yet, will you join us?” Sam asked.

Letting a loud sigh not believing that she was to agree with this charade, but on the other Sam's body had made a really convincing argument, Alex said: “ _Fine,_ I’m in”.

“Awesome, see that’s what friends are for”, Lena said, causing Sam to start laughing and to Lena to glare her instead.

"That's the spirit", Sam said teasingly before leaving the lab, "I'm going to change clothes unless Alex has others ideas".

Which prompted Alex to blush intensively and her face to turn extremely red again.

Once Sam left the lab, Lena turned to Alex and said: "You want to know why I'm doing this, right? Why I simply didn't leave National City instead?"

While Alex may have not been wondering about that right now, she did wanted to know, so Alex just nodded.

"It’s because, for all of my life, people have tried successfully or not to lie, manipulate and deceive me; and I thought that Kara was different, someone who I could trust", Lena said, "But I guess that the only ones that I can really trust after all are you and Sam".

"Wait, are you not angry with me?", Alex said a little confused that while Lena's face, and especially her eyes, showed a deep sadness, traces of anger repeatedly disappeared just a quickly as they had appeared when she started talking about Kara.

Lena's expression lighted up and with a soft and warm smile: "Of course not, why would be I? Do you remember that conversation we had back then when you found out that Sam had been the Worldkiller all along?"

 _"Yeah?"_ Alex replied still confused.

"It's the same; Supergirl was Kara's secret to keep, you were solely respecting her wishes, and really, it wasn't your place to say anything about it to me", Lena trying to reassure Alex that she absolutely did not hold any kind grudge against Alex over the Supergirl secret.

"So we good?" Alex asked.

"We good", Lena said smiling while extending her hand, which Alex grabbed to pull Lena into a hug instead.

Before letting Lena go off the hug, Alex said: "You have such strange coping mechanisms, Lena".

After being let go, Lena giggled a little: "You tend to develop them when you had a life like mine".

"Besides, given that Kara and Supergirl are the same people, I really have to do something about the _**"Supergirl is a bitch"**_ and **_"Kara Danvers is my most loyal and best friend that I have in this world"_**   boxes before I can even start forgiving Kara", Lena said, causing her to giggle some more, along with making Alex start giggling as well.

A couple of minutes later, Sam returned dressed in a grey pantsuit with a white blouse and black high heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been finished and ready to upload for like a month, but Real Life has been annoying so i couldnt update until now. Sorry. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
